


camren drabbles

by WotInTarnation



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Camren - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, I suck at tags, Sad, Texting, breaking up, camren drabbles, mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-06-08 02:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotInTarnation/pseuds/WotInTarnation
Summary: random unrelated drabbles about camren





	1. 2:04AM

**Author's Note:**

> i have really bad writers block so i decided to post random drabbles and see if it will help me go anywhere

Lauren 2:04AM -  
Camz?  
We need to talk  
You don't need to be awake for it i'm just gonna say what i need to say and leave you alone  
I love you  
I know i tell you all the time  
But it's not that kind of love heh  
And i understand if it's unrequited that's okay  
But there's more  
I've tried so long to just be friends and accept only being friends and i love being friends with you  
But i watch you get hurt by all these girls over and over again  
And i can't stand it  
Seeing you hurt  
And every time something new starts  
I get so jealous and protective  
And depressed  
But i don't tell you because i know you're happy  
But it's all ending the same  
You keep getting hurt  
And i can't take it anymore  
I don't wanna create awkwardness between us for this but i had to say it  
I hope nothing really changes  
Goodnight x

 

Camila 2:11AM -  
.....  
I love you too


	2. bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know what this is i want cuddles

"Come to bed, Lo," Camila stretched over the shoulders of her girlfriend watching her type. "This is due in an hour," Lauren replied trying to ignore the other woman. "But I'm tired," Camila groaned and pressed her forehead on the top of Lauren's shoulder. Lauren sighed, "You can go to bed without me. You know that right?" "No I can't," the younger Latina pouted. "I just have a paragraph left, Camz, let me finish. I'll be there in ten minutes." Camila kissed the older woman's jawline. It took all of Lauren's energy not to respond to it. "Ugh, fine. You win." Camila walked to their bedroom and climbed into bed. She stared at the ceiling for a while before asking, "Lauren, are you done yet?!" which was returned with "Camila, it's been three minutes!" She pouted for the remaining seven minutes. Lauren finally turned in her essay, turned off her desk light, and went into the bedroom. Camila was facing the wall and Lauren climbed in behind her. She got close and slipped her hand under Camila's over sized shirt and traced random patterns on her tight stomach. A typical nightly routine. Camila hummed telling Lauren she was still awake. She moved up and kissed the side of her girlfriend's neck before Camila turned around to face her. They didn't talk. They didn't need to. Lauren just ran her fingers through Camila's hair until she fell asleep.


	3. anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i felt like i needed to post something?

It was nearly two in the morning when Camila heard it. She could never forget the terrible sound of Lauren crying. Lauren wasn't loudly sobbing, but Camila could tell she wasn't just sniffling into her blankets. She climbed out of her bunk and hesitantly peeked into Lauren's. Her back was facing her. She didn't even notice the other woman until Camila gently touched her. Lauren didn't turn around. Her breath hitched and she got tense. "Lolo, it's me," Camila whispered before feeling Lauren relax under her fingertips. The tour had just started. She had thought Lauren just got homesick. "Can I come in?" Lauren nodded, still not looking at her friend, and Camila climbed into the bunk and immediately held the older woman. "What's wrong, babe? Are you homesick?" Lauren shook her head and sniffled a bit, already feeling a bit better. They laid there in silence for a few minutes, Camila brushing her thumb over Lauren's upper arm. Lauren finally turned around to face her and Camila wiped her tears away as she snuggled into her arms. She took a shaky breath before admitting, "My boyfriend left me because-" she cut herself off and shut her mouth. She knew she could trust her best friend but she worried. "Lauren, you can tell me," Camila said reassuringly after a while. Lauren took another deep, shaky breath. "I'm bi. He left me because I'm bi." Tears started forming in her eyes again and they fell down her cheek. "Oh my god. Lo, I'm so sorry he did that. Anyone would be so lucky to have you regardless of who you are or what your sexuality is, baby. You don't deserve people like that. You deserve so much better. You deserve someone who's patient, and accepting, and loving, and everything and anything else you need." Lauren sobbed into the younger woman's shoulder. She had never felt more appreciated. "Thank you, Camz," she sniffed. Camila kissed the top of her head. "Anything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment prompts for drabbles or one shots if you have any :)


	4. [insert title]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoot

Lauren was straddling Camila and kissing her gently. Camila moved her hands from her girlfriend's thighs and gently traced her fingernails under Lauren's shirt. She gasped and separated herself from Camila for a moment before she grabbed her face and went back to intensely kissing her. Camila was so gentle with her hands as she moved them out and tugged on the hem of Lauren's shirt. "Can I take this off?" Camila asked looking up at the older woman. Lauren, with her eyes barely open and staring at Camila's lips she nodded. Camila slipped it off and Lauren sniffled when it was fully removed. Camila hesitated and studied her face. Neither of them moved until a small tear hit Lauren's cheek. "Baby, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Camila's voice was thick with concern as she very carefully took the other woman's hands in hers and caressed them. "Lauren?" Camila tried again before she came back from wherever she was and shook her head. She wiped her tears and sniffled one more time. "No one treats me like you do. I don't deserve to be treated this nice," Lauren choked out relaxing into the younger woman's lap. "Lo, baby girl, look at me." Camila lifted her head with her index finger. "You deserve the world. Don't let anyone make you feel different. You deserve someone that will be careful with you and take things as slow as you want. You matter to me and I care about you so much and I'm not gonna mess that up." Lauren gently sobbed at Camila's words and sunk into her body. Camila wrapped her arms around her and scratched her back until Lauren relaxed more and laid down on the bed next to her. "I love you."


	5. Ending Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i haven't posted in forever wohh i've been real busy buddyos

"C-Camz?" Lauren choked out approaching her girlfriend nervously. Camila hummed to acknowledge Lauren was speaking. "I need to tell you something." Camila's interest was piqued as she made her way out of the kitchen and onto the couch next to Lauren. Her eyes were filled with fear and anticipation. The past few days had been filled with deep conversations and debates about this other girl interested in Lauren, and it just so happened that Lauren liked her too. Lauren didn't look at Camila. She didn't want to watch her get hurt. She didn't want to watch her heart shatter into a million pieces knowing it was because of her. She never wanted that. Tears already started rolling down Camila's face before Lauren spoke another word. "Please don't do that. Please," Lauren begged Camila to stop crying. It was so hard. Camila sobbed into her hands. Lauren didn't know what to do. She felt awkward. Does she hold her? Does she continue? Or does she just go? Camila sniffled and got herself together long enough to reply, "I know you pick her. She's clearly better for you." It hit Lauren harder than it should have. She felt like a terrible person. "I'm sorry, Camila," Lauren almost whispered her voice was so hoarse. "It's fine, Lauren. Just go it's fine." Lauren felt wrong leaving as Camila let out more sobs alone. At least she was spared the sight of Lauren stepping out of the front door and probably never coming back through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sad and this is based of a true story that happened like last night lmao i wanna die but have this you depressed gays


	6. 5:35am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> basically what i feel like after she left lmao

Camila 5:35am -  
I love you  
I love you so much  
You're my everything  
And now you're gone and I can't barely get up in the morning without you next to me  
I know you want her more but she doesn't love you Lolo  
She doesn't deserve you and you don't deserve her  
You're so perfect inside and out and she's not even taking the time to really understand and actually care about you  
I'm sorry but she's really not  
You know I will and you know I have  
Everyone I know is just telling me to block you and never talk again but I can't   
Kind of a dick move tbh  
It doesn't hurt me so much that you left anymore   
It hurts me that you didn't even do better than me  
Bc ik I suck  
I'm lowest quality   
But at least I'd do anything for you   
She won't   
And then you act like nothing happened when we talk   
It's so hard for me to just watch you slip away into the arms of someone that's going to endlessly hurt you knowing I did nothing to stop it  
I hate myself every day legitimately   
What's the point anymore? I really have nothing without you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sad lol


	7. another depressing one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanna kms lol

Camila was finally gonna do it. She was gonna call Lauren and tell her she missed her and just pour her heart out. She picked up her phone and unlocked it and clicked on Lauren's contact in record time, but hesitated before she hit call. What if Lauren blocked her? Lauren hadn't made any effort to talk to her at all. What if she's busy and Camila interrupts her? Camila's thoughts raced before she finally grasped enough courage to press the button. It was ringing. So she wasn't blocked. It rang forever before someone picked it up. "Hello?" a voice from the other end called. It wasn't Lauren. Did Lauren change her number? "Uh-" Camila started until she heard someone else in the back. "Baby, give me my phone!!!" Lauren whined from the other side of the line. Camila smiled at the softness in her ex's raspy voice, but then frowned at the realization that whoever picked up the phone was Lauren's new girlfriend. She spaced out in the sound of Lauren's little giggles until the other woman finally just hung up. Camila just sat there, phone still pressed to her face, stunned. Lauren had probably deleted her contact and won't care to recognize the number, and she has some new girl around too so it's not like she'll check it much anyway. Tears rolled down Camila's cheek when she finally dropped her phone onto the floor and sobbed into her hands. She loved Lauren. More than anything. And she spent all this time showing it to her just to be left.


	8. 9:51AM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVENT UPDATED IN FOREVER SO YALL CAN HAVE SOME NOT DEPRESSING STUFF

Camila 9:51PM -  
Lauren can you call me? I miss you  
I know it's been 6 weeks since you left and you've probably moved on but it's been the hardest 6 weeks of my life  
I feel like everything is falling apart and I just wanna be with you  
I still love you so much

Lauren never replied to Camila's texts. She thought maybe Lauren was asleep or was just ignoring her. The latter won out in her brain and she started silently crying every time she checked her phone. She released a sigh and tears came with it. Lauren was her everything. Camila heard the lock opening on the door and didn't look at who walked in expecting it to be her mother. The door shut and the woman who walked in sat down next to Camila quietly and place a gentle hand on her shoulder. She leaned in next to Camila's ear before whispering, "I miss you, too."


	9. selfish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so cringe worthy

As time went on with Lauren, it became more and more clear to Camila that they'd never work. She didn't know if it would end tomorrow, next week, or several years from now, but she knew it eventually wouldn't work. She convinced herself she was in love and for the longest time it was so real to her. She didn't want anyone but Lauren, but she knew Lauren would want other people. It wasn't anxiety, it wasn't anything that Camila could've fixed, it was just a feeling that she had. She never said a word. She woke up every morning with Lauren, she went to bed every night with Lauren, she did everything in between with Lauren. She was selfish. She was falling for someone who wouldn't want her and she was letting herself receive all the attention without the feelings to back it. When the inevitable came, it hit her harder than it should've. She knew it was gonna happen. She should've been prepared, but she fell too deep.


	10. um i got nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BRUH okay so i wrote a smut and then while proof reading i was like jesus this is horrible i should never do this and deleted it not that that has anything to do w this i just thought you should know

Lauren had a bad day. She got treated like crap at work and was extremely tired when she came home. First, the elevator had stopped working. She walked all the way down the stairs of the apartment complex, all up and down the stairs at work, and had to climb all the way back up to the fourth floor of her and Camila's building at the end of the day. Second, her boss gave her a bigger workload than she could've ever imagined and had to cancel date night with Camila because she had to stay late. Lauren was already depressive. It wasn't taking much to push her over the edge. Third, when she walked out of the building she heard her coworkers talking about her. "She's so lazy." "She never does anything." "Isn't she gay?" "She's weird. I don't like her." She cried on her way home and opened the door with a tear stained face. She tried to stop crying, but as soon as she saw Camila she couldn't contain it anymore. She sobbed as tears flooded out of her eyes. She sunk down on the floor and Camila was quick to follow. "Baby, what happened?" Camila titled Lauren's head up and traced along her face with her fingers and wiped her tears. She tried to keep up with them, but there was so much. "Come here," Camila ushered and Lauren sank into her arms. "No one cares about me," Lauren said between sobs. "Lolo, I care about you. So, so much, baby," Camila replied started to rock Lauren in her arms gently. "You deserve better," Lauren breathed against Camila's shoulder. "I don't want better. I want you. I love you. There isn't anyone better." Camila didn't let go until Lauren relaxed. Camila wipes her tears as they slowed. "R-Really?" Lauren said as she leaned into Camila's touch. "Yes, Lo. I love you." Camila kissed her forehead and Lauren tilted her head up to kiss her girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> walk a mile in them twinkle toes


	11. hi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm in geometry and bored as hell

Camila woke up first. She typically did. She was still snuggled into Lauren's side with their legs tangled together. She listened to Lauren's soft breathing as she ran her fingers lightly over Lauren's thighs. Barely touching her. It didn't affect Lauren. Camila never wanted it to. She just stared and admired the older woman's features. Her disheveled hair, her soft skin, her thick and defined eyebrows, her jawline. Camila could lay like that for hours and just stare. Camila kisses Lauren's bare shoulder gently and worked her way up to Lauren's neck. She left a trail of soft pecks all across her jawline. Eventually, Lauren woke up and Camila pulled away with a light shade of red creeping up to her cheeks. "Hi," Lauren rasped with a dopey smile while making sleepy eye contact with the Latina. "Hi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have like 64% and don't go home for another 5 hours end me

**Author's Note:**

> i know it's bad don't @ me also feel free to use any of this content (with credit) if you think it's not terrible


End file.
